A Moment of Peace
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Alpha Trion watches over the carrying Megatronous as he recharges with him for a night. (Transformers Prime Pre-war, a little one shot mini prequel to"What a Mother Lives For")


Hey! So, another one-shot! A small prequel to "What a Mother Lives For". Wanted to write a moment between Alpha and Megs, ya know?

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Set in TFP!

Warnings: Slash M/M, no likey no read.

...

A Moment of Peace

...

The darkness filled the Hall of Records when night fell over Cybertron. There were very few windows that allowed light in and when light did shine into the darkness, it was so dim it was near non-existent unless an object shined under it and reflected it. It brought an eerie feel, for when it was dark, no one knew if they were truly alone or night.

No mech who valued his life and sanity dared to entered the archives in the night for there were tales that Alpha Trion hated being interrupted from his recharge and from those who had been stupid enough not to heed the warnings, knew that when he was disturbed from the privacy of his home in the middle of the night-cycle, he had a temper worse than an Insecticon's.

No one went to bother him tonight, even with the strange sounds.

Alpha Trion was on his berth, but he was by no means alone. With one servo caressing over the silver helm, his other one caressed over the swollen abdomen where his sparkling was growing within the beautiful silver mech curled up beside him.

Megatronous sighed in his recharge unconsciously moving closer to the mech before he returned to peaceful stillness.

Alpha Trion chuckled softly, still rubbing the pregnant abdomen lovingly. Such a beautiful creature carrying his child and his child alone. For a miner of Kaon, the silver mech was a lovely one. He had a muscular hour glass figure to him sharpened by the armor he wore. The Ancient Prime had seen many lovely mechs and femmes in his time.

He's courted many, attempting to find the one who would be his eternal mate like Prima had almost become before being killed by the Fallen. None had ever gotten as far as the leader of the Thirteen had. None, until this silver beauty had come along.

Megatronous held a natural grace and loveliness about him that immediately attracted the elder to him. But that wasn't all.

Though he was from a lower caste and had one of the least appreciated jobs on Cybertron as a miner, the young mech was intelligent for his age. He was hungry for knowledge like scraplets were for Cybertronian metal.

Unfortunately due to his station in society, he had few options for learning.

Alpha Trion took care of that. He had allowed the mech to come see him when he was finished working at the mines and allowed him to read to his sparks content any of the data-pads in the archives that were within the silver mech's reach.

It surprised the Head Archivist and his clerks how fast the silver mech would finish the data-pads. He once read through the tales and history of all the ancients by the time it was closing time. It had taken clerks deca-cycles, even stellar-cycles to finish it but Megatronous had finished it in less than a solar-cycle!

Megatronous unconsciously placed his servo over Alpha's, while the elder was deep in thought, over his growing abdomen. A small kick from the sparkling was felt when their hands touched.

The ancient gave a content smile at the feel of the new life moving before it was even born. It wasn't long now. Not long at all until the sparkling would be born. It could be any solar-cycle.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Megatron to stay here when his term was only a few solar-cycles from ending. That way he was close and safe until the child was born. He prayed to his very creator every chance he had for a safe delivery and eternal peace for the mother to be and the child.

He turned his attention back to the silver mech, taking a moment to study the absolute calm and serenity in those smooth, young face plates. What was he dreaming about? Did he dream about his life? Alpha gave a small smile at the beautifully serene sight before he kissed his helm gently on the helm before his attention returned to his unborn sparkling.

"You, my little one, are destined for great things," he whispered, pressing gentle kissed to the abdomen, "you and your mother both." He gave a small, sad smile, "I pray the both of you will meet your full potential….even if it means I cannot interfere any further than I already have…."

When he pressed his helm to the abdomen he nearly jumped when his helm and beard were suddenly being caressed by two servos. He looked up, light sky blue meeting bright sapphire.

Megatronous smiled at him, using two servos to twirl Alpha Trion's beard, the flexible strands of metal pliable and soft. He didn't say anything as Alpha looked over him a moment, before kissing his helm gently.

"Forgive me for waking you…."

He was answered by a soft chuckle, "I am not offended, Alpha, there is no need for apologies."

There was a sudden kick from the little one, making Megatronous flinch from the suddenness of it. He grumbled raising an optic ridge.

"Hmm, strong little one…." He smiled as curiosity from the little one reached him through the bond.

"Yes. I believe he gets it from you," The Head Archivist smiled.

Megatronous rolled his optics, while rubbing the bump, "We still need to name it…."

Alpha Trion hummed in agreement, resting his helm against the top of the younger mech's, "I have been thinking of a few."

"Well then let's hear them…" the silver mech sighed, looking at the large bump that held their sparkling.

Alpha smiled warmly, "For a femling, Silvermoon or Beta…"

"Mmmm, I like Beta…" the miner replied, "It's simple yet it's interesting."

"And for a mechling, Techa, Brightsun, Delta and Gamma…."

"Orion."

Alpha Trion looked at Megatronous, not hearing it clearly, "I beg your pardon?"

"If it's a mechling, I like the name Orion Pax…" the mech purred, "It means 'Peace Hunter'…"

"You wish to name him that?"

"Yes," the silver mech smiled, "Because I believe he will forever attempt to create and maintain peace….like he does now for me when he feels I am distressed."

"Hmm…." The head Archivist hummed in thought as he thought of the name.

It actually sounded nice for the mechling of a Prime…

...

It's true that Orion Pax Means "Peace Hunter" in Latin. Looked it up, pretty cool. Review please!


End file.
